


149: “You made dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [149]
Category: Glee
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Gay, Kurt isn't made for being an housewife/househusband, M/M, Multi, Not So Good Cooking, Random thought, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	149: “You made dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?”

**149: “You made dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?”**

* * *

"Babe?" Sebastian called out first as Blaine followed behind him into the house locking the door.

Kurt came rushing around the corner, decked out in a full housewife fitted apron, "Your home! Come on, come on! I cooked dinner."

Sebastian sent a fully panicked look towards Blaine who returned the look as they were pulled towards the kitchen. Blaine forced his face to go stoic when the smell smack him in the face while Sebastian forced his face neutral.

"I didn't know what to order so I thought why not cook tonight instead. I call this shades of Kurt! It my famous vegetarian lasagna."

“You made dinner? Are you sure you don’t want to go out?”

"We could always save this for Rachel dinner party tomorrow instead? Why not let everyone try it too."

Kurt seemed to think for a second before shaking his head, "No that's okay. I'll just cook another one for party too! Now eat up."


End file.
